moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and Friends: Sodor Humans
Thomas & Friends: Sodor Humans is an upcoming direct-to-video spin-off special of Thomas & Friends, that was set to release in late 2017. The special will be produced by Hit Entertainment and distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. The video took place on the Island of Sodor, where all talking vehicles like Thomas the Tank Engine live, under the authority of Sir Topham Hatt (or the Fat Controller in the UK), but in this story, Thomas should gain his human counterpart. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine (voiced by John Hasler (UK) and Joseph May (US)) had been shunting and pulling freight cars and coaches all day. He grew tired of doing the same things he usually does. One day, Thomas was about to collect obsidian from the quarry and take it to the docks, until he saw something strange. Thomas saw a portal that leads into an alternate human dimension. He moved slowly to take a closer look at it. Thomas's driver thought the portal would take any talking object into an alternate dimension, in which every object would become humans. Thomas has to go through the portal to see if he would either become a human or he would be vanished into gold dust, so he slowly moves and got inside the portal. When Thomas got inside the portal, he ended up floating through the rainbow vortex that leads straight into the human world. While Thomas was floating, his fireman and driver had vanished into gold dust, but Thomas got transformed from a steam locomotive into a real human boy. After the transformation, Thomas got out of the vortex and into the human world. He wants to see if he's alright, but Thomas found out that he grew his new arms and legs as he looked at his hands. Thomas was most surprised, but he's also excited that Thomas is now a real boy. He walked over to look around the whole entire island of Sodor, which is, apparently, the human counterpart of the original. Thomas then looked at a new school building called Sodor High School. Sodor High School is where teenagers at the age of 15 through 18 come and learn. Thomas went inside the school and has to find his friends there. First, he saw James the Red Engine (voiced by Keith Wickham (UK) and Rob Rackstraw (US)) in his human counterpart, showing everyone his splendid red hoodie with the number "5" on the front. Thomas and James had seen and met each other, like their locomotive counterparts, and soon became friends. Thomas was sent into the classroom and looked at other engines, coaches, and freight cars in their human counterparts. Suddenly, the teacher came, and it was Sir Topham Hatt (voiced by Keith Wickham) who is the principal and the teacher of this school. After school ended, Thomas and James were walking to the post office, when they met Percy the Green Engine (voiced by Keith Wickham (UK) and Christopher Ragland (US)) in his human counterpart as a mailman. Thomas met Percy, and soon became best friends. The next day, Thomas, James and Percy went to the gym. There, they saw Gordon (voiced by Keith Wickham (UK) and Kerry Shale (US)) in his human counterpart, lifting the barrels. Gordon saw Thomas, Percy, and James, but he called Thomas a little wimp. Thomas introduces himself to Gordon, and told him that he was once a tank engine back in the main dimension of the Island of Sodor until he got into a portal and was transformed magically into a human and got sent to the alternate human dimension. Gordon understanded what Thomas had said, and soon joins Thomas's team. Next, Thomas, James, Percy, and Gordon went to the computer lab where they met Emily (voiced by Jules de Jongh (US) and Teresa Gallagher (UK)) in her human counterpart. Thomas introduces himself to Emily, and she's always smart. Unlike her original appearance as a steam engine, Emily is a female human nerd. Thomas asked Emily if she would like to join Thomas's team. Emily said "yes" and soon she joined Thomas along with his other friends. Thomas, Emily, and the rest of their friends went to a hallway, but suddenly, they saw Henry (voiced by Keith Wickham (UK) and Kerry Shale (US)) in his human counterpart, who got bullied by the human counterparts of Diesel (voiced by Kerry Shale), 'Arry and Bert (voiced by Kerry Shale and William Hope), and Diesel 10 (voiced by Matt Wilkinson). However, unlike Diesel and 'Arry and Bert, Diesel 10 wears a grabbing hydraulic claw hat for grabbing things. Gordon manages to save Henry and defeat Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, and Diesel 10, but Diesel runs out of school and gets into his car, thus starting the "car chase" sequence. Thomas saved Henry from 'Arry and Bert and Diesel 10, and Gordon gets inside the van along with Thomas, Henry, Emily, James, and Percy, and chased Diesel. Thomas called 911 on Diesel, and told the police to arrest him immediately for bullying Henry. Soon, Diesel was surrounded by police cars, police helicopters, and the SWAT team. He then got arrested by the police. Later back at the Sodor High School, Thomas and his team met Edward (voiced by Keith Wickham (UK) and William Hope (US)) in his human counterpart at the courtyard. Thomas introduces himself and his team to Edward, and he asked if Edward would like to join Thomas's team. Edward accepted and joined Thomas along with his other friends. That night, Thomas went to Emily's apartment and asked Emily if she would rather go on a date with Thomas. Emily thinks about it and she said "yes", so Thomas and Emily went on a date at the fancy restaurant on Sodor. Thomas and Emily are having dinner while they're on their date, and they talked about each other, and soon, Thomas gave the diamond ring to Emily, and asked her if she would marry Thomas or not. Emily was surprised when she looked at the diamond ring, and she said to Thomas that she would love to marry him, but Emily reminded Thomas that they are teenagers, and they're too young to get married. Thomas was depressed, and sadly walked away. The next day, Thomas went to see his team again, and they decided to look for one more engine in a human counterpart, and that was Toby (voiced by Rob Rackstraw (UK) and William Hope (US)), the wooden brown steam tram engine in his human counterpart. Toby was amazed to see Thomas and his team, and Toby soon joined them. Now, they must work together to solve some problems and become really useful teenagers. Later that night, Thomas and his team are spying on Diesel, who was mentioning his plans on taking over the whole city of Sodor to 'Arry and Bert and Diesel 10. Thomas and his friends are shocked, and they were afraid that the diesel gangsters are going to take over the city of Sodor, so Toby distracted the diesel gangsters by using arms to ring his bell. 'Arry and Bert, Diesel, and Diesel 10 went outside their hideout to go look for someone that distracted them, while Thomas sneaked into the diesel gangsters' hideout and got rid of the plans about taking over the city of Sodor and replaced it with drawings of steam engines and humans with the text "STEAM ENGINES AND HUMANS RULE!" on the top and the text "DIESEL ENGINES AND DIESEL GANGSTERS SUCK!" on the bottom. Thomas secretly escapes through the window as Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, and Diesel 10 went back inside the hideout, only to find out that Diesel's devious plans had been replaced with drawings of steam engines and humans. This made Diesel very cross, so Diesel asked Diesel 10 to track down Thomas and his steamy human friends, so he could rule the city of Sodor without steamy humans at their way. Diesel 10 followed the footprints Thomas and his team had left there, and walked all the way to an old house that has been converted into Thomas and his team's new hideout. Thomas was shocked when he saw Diesel 10 trying to kidnap his new human friends, so Thomas defended the hideout and called Gordon and Henry for some backup, and together, Thomas, Gordon, and Henry had defeated Diesel 10, and now, Thomas, Gordon, and Henry are bringing the rest of Thomas's team to the diesel gangsters' hideout, and they worked together, and had defeated Diesel and 'Arry and Bert. After the battle, Thomas called the police on Diesel, Diesel 10, and 'Arry and Bert, as he and his friends walked away. Sooner or later, Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, and Diesel 10 got arrested by the police and got sent to jail for a very long time. The next day, the ceremony was held by Sir Topham Hatt, and officially pronounced Thomas and his new human friends as really useful teenagers. 7 years after the defeat of diesel gangsters, Thomas and Emily got married, and gave birth to their new son called Andrew. 5 years after the birth of Thomas and Emily's son, Emily invented a cloning machine that can clone anything and anyone. Thomas became the test dummy for Emily's invention, and eventually, got cloned by a machine. The real Thomas has to go back to the main dimension of the Island of Sodor, as a blue tank engine, once again, while the other Thomas has to stay in the human world. A few minutes later, Emily had set up a portal for the real Thomas to go, so Thomas said goodbye to his new human friends including Emily, and he also said goodbye to his human clone, and went through the portal back to the main dimension of the Island of Sodor, getting transformed back into a blue tank engine, once again. Thomas missed his old steam engine friends for a very long time, so he went back to do what he should have done 12 years ago, collecting obsidian from the quarry, and taking it to Brendam Docks. After that, Thomas went back to Tidmouth Sheds at night to see his old locomotive friends once again, and they all went to sleep and live happily ever after. Cast *John Hasler as Thomas (UK) *Joseph May as Thomas (US) *Keith Wickham as James (UK), Sir Topham Hatt, Gordon (UK), Henry (UK), Edward (UK) and Percy (UK) *Christopher Ragland as Percy (US) and Troublesome Trucks *Kerry Shale as Gordon (US), Henry (US), Diesel, and 'Arry *Rob Rackstraw as James (US), Toby (UK), and Raul *Jules de Jongh as Emily (US), Rosie (US), Lady Hatt (US), and Additional Voices *Teresa Gallagher as Emily (UK), Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Rosie (UK), Lady Hatt (UK), and Additional Voices *William Hope as Bert, Edward (US), and Toby (US) *Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 *Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta *Olivia Colman as Marion *Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben *Tim Whitnall as Timothy *Tara Strong as Molly and Additional Voices *David Bedella as Carlos *Bob Golding as Ivan *Tina Desai as Ashima *Dee Bradley Baker as Shane and Additional Voices *Frank Welker as Additional Voices *Bob Bergen as Additional Voices *Grey DeLisle as Additional Voices *Carlos Alazraqui as Additional Voices *Bill Hader as Additional Voices *Andrea Libman as Additional Voices Videos Posters Soundtrack # Finesse - Bruno Mars (XXIV "24K" Magic) # Rockstar - Post Malone ft. 21 Savage # Let Me Go - Hailee Steinfield ft. Alesso # Friends - Justin Bieber ft. Bloodpop # Into You - Ariana Grande Link Here https://drive.google.com/drive/my-drive[[Category:Thomas and Friends]] Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Thomas and Friends Series Category:2018 Films Category:2020 films Category:2017 Category:Google Drive Category:ABC Kids